Story Challenge: Damned At Immortal Birth
by Writer's Obsession
Summary: A story challenge for those interested in writing it: When Zeus killed Kronos, Kronos had cursed Zeus just like Uranus had cursed him. Only Kronos wasn't as picky as Uranus was. Millennium later, Poseidon fathers another son. Meet Perseus; the God prophesied to over throw Zeus. More details are inside.


**Plot:**

When Kronos had slaughtered his father during the beginning of time, Uranus had cursed his son into receiving the same treatment. Then, when that curse came to be at the hands of Zeus and his siblings, Kronos chose to spend his last moments in sadistic amusement. Along side the burning, white hot rage of course.

Millennium passes, and it's August 3/1993. Things have long since settles down, with the Gods and Goddesses languorous. It is a time of peace, with the Olympians ruling with a glass of nectar in hand and every deity doing their job and taking care of their territories.

Everyone has forgotten about Kronos's last revenge.

Because after being sliced like his father before him -just before losing all strength, seconds away from being banished into Tartarus- Kronos had promised Zeus. He, with ichor dripping from his mouth and every fibre of his being burning, had vowed:

"My father told me this, and now I shall tell you; one day you shall be me. I don't even care if it's your own spawn-" here he laughed, a horrible, cruel sound, filled with bitterness that sent shivers down spines "-but one day you _shall _be facing the other end of this weapon. You will grow lethargic and arrogance shall blind you. Ruling you shall be doing, but one day someone shall dethrone you like you have done to me. And when that day comes to pass," he grinned nastily, his eyes slowly becoming dull in colour and unfocused, staring not at Zeus but _through _him. "And when that day comes to pass, I shall be _there_ and _waiting, _my son."

The year is 1993, August the 3rd, and a new God is born. In the arms of his father, Poseidon, and only minutes old he is introduced to all of the Olympians. Many are already captivated with the new immortal's cuteness. Others scoff at the formers and turn up their noses, not caring but taking a glance despite themselves.

Everyone turns and stares when Apollo suddenly spouts a Prophecy:

_"A Son of the Sea and _ is born,_

_And with him Time raises. _

_The Sky falls when clouds appear, _

_And sides divide with hazy lines."_

Everyone stares at Poseidon and his son -Perseus, Poseidon had proudly declared the boy only moments before. Poseidon is clutching his son close, eyes flickering between Zeus and Apollo.

Suddenly, things aren't so settled any longer.

**Route A:**

Zeus banishes Percy to Tartarus (or otherwise imprisons him) after hearing the prophecy, certain that the new God will try to over throw him and unleash Kronos.

**Route B: **

Zeus _tries _to banish Percy to Tartarus (or otherwise imprison him/kill him) but Poseidon and the mother make a quick escape and raise/keep Percy underseas.

**Route C: **

Poseidon and the mother know that Percy isn't safe, even their knowledge of his whereabouts (lest Zeus tries to blackmail them, or something) so they ask a favour of someone to hide Percy. That someone places Percy with Sally Jackson under a spell that Percy is _her _child, and erases Poseidon and the mother's memories. Although that someone leaves or gives them something so that they know that their child is safe, but no one's identity.

Percy then grows up normally -with his powers locked up tightly. But it isn't enough to trick monsters that he's human, or the satyr Grover who is sure that Percy is a demigod.

**Rules:**

**1\. **You can change/re-write the Prophecy if you desire. However the main part has to be about Percy over throwing Zeus.

**1.5 **Zeus has always been a tad power hungry, arrogant, and paranoid, but he takes it to the next level once he's reminded about Kronos's curse. It only grows worse as time passes. Furthermore, minor deities -or really, any immortal that isn't an Olympian- has been the underdog and ignored without a voice for a long time.

**2\. **You choose the mother -but leave the sworn maidens _alone! _They chose to _never_ take a man, so respect them and their vow! Unless you're going to make the hook up a pause-able accident (cause, come on, Dionysus was born from Zeus's _thigh_ and from a _cloth._ Anything is possible at that point.)

**3\. **Percy is first and foremost the God of Heroes and Loyalty. That means that the rule against Gods and Goddesses intervening too much in a demigod's quest/lives can't touch Percy. He can also instantly tell where or who a person's loyalty belongs to. Other powers and domains are up to you.

**4\. **Try to keep all characters reasonably in character.

**5\. **If you make this a romantic story there is to be _no _Peremis (Percy X Artemis)! Honestly, leave the poor asexual alone. Plus it's a disaster of a relationship just waiting to happen. I don't care if you make them the best of friends -just, no romance between the two. Moreover, no Percy X Thalia or Percy X Piper. Just no.

**6.** Somehow, for whatever reason, Percy over throws Zeus. Although this does not mean he has to _replace _Zeus if you don't want him to.

**Suggestion:**

***** Have Kronos follow the timeline and escape sixteen years after Percy is born.

*** **If banished to Tartarus, have Poseidon send down his Cyclops to help Percy. You can also have Nyx take Percy in.

*** **If you don't make Percy the next King of the Gods, you can make him Camp Half-Blood's director or whatever.

*** **Have Percy fight alongside/recuit the underdogs and demigods.

*** **Other story titles aside from _Damned At Immortal Birth_ are: _God of Heroes and Loyalty, When Clouds Appear, Ichor Not Blood, Golden Not Crimson, Sunrise, A New Era, Time And Time Again, Third Time's The Charm, _and _Once Upon A Curse. _

**_Please review or message me if you're interested in accepting this challenge. _**

**_(PS: I can be your beta if you want.)_**


End file.
